We live for Blood and Fun
by RKO-Wee Bee
Summary: Sequel to a vampire life.Find out what happens 9 years after when the friends have became vampires, expect pranks, blood. Disclaimer. We do not own the lost boys. summary sucks, story is better.
1. Birthday Girl

We live for Blood and fun

9 YEARS ON 

Chapter 1: Birthday girl

It was Brooke-Ashley's birthday; she was turning 18 for the second time. How fun.

''Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…'' Paul was cut off

''Paul do you really need to sing please don't,'' Brooke- Ashley said laughing.

''Aww I wanted to sing, that's not fair,'' Paul said pouting.

We just laughed.

The boys gave her her present first. It was a bracelet with on one side said Brooke-Ashley and Dwayne and the other side had all our names on it: David, Marko, Paul, Leigh and Laddie.

''Oh my god guys this is amazing, thank you so much,'' she said giving them all a cuddle.

''Brooke-Ashley here's yours from me,'' I said.

She opened it up to find a poster of Edward Cullen.

''Leigh I love you, how did you get this?'' she asked her.

''Well you know…'' I didn't know what to say but she laughed anyway.

''Oh my god you like Edward Cullen, he's not even a real vampire, he sparkles for god's sake a mean what kind of vampire is that,'' Dwayne complained.

''Looks like somebody's jealous,'' Brooke-Ashley teased.

''I'm not jealous at least I know I'm a vampire instead of that piece of crap.'' he said back.

''Well for that attitude he's going up right in the middle of the wall in our room,'' Brooke-Ashley laughed.

''No he's not,'' he said back.

'' Who's room is it?'' she said to him.

''Ours,'' he said pouting.

''and who's poster is it?'' she asked him.

''Yours,'' he complained.

''Thank you,'' she finished the conversation.

She went away to put her poster up and when she came back Dwayne said that he had a separate gift to give her. We were all confused. He pulled out a little blue box and he opened it.

''It's a eternity ring, just to know how much you mean to me and I know we're together forever but this just a little something on the side,'' he said to her.

''Dwayne it's beautiful,'' she said giving him a kiss while he put it on her.


	2. PARTY!

Chapter 2: PARTY!

We were sitting about, what to get for the party. It was going to be so much fun.

''I don't know what do you want to get?'' I asked.

''Well munchies for starters, drink…'' she was cut off by Paul.

''Now were talking,'' he said clapping his hands.

''and oh get people cause I'll want to eat, em help me I don't know,'' she whispered to David cause they didn't let Laddie know about them being vampires.

''Why don't we get confetti, party hats for fun, party blowers, balloons.'' Marko said to them.

''Come on I'll get everything, Marko you can come with me,'' Dwayne said heading out.

''Don't be long,'' David said.

We sat about waiting for them when we heard loud chattering coming from the entrance. The boys walked in with about 20 people not knowing they wouldn't be leaving tonight.

The party started and the tunes were cranked up and it was really lively.

''Leigh come and dance with me,'' Brooke-Ashley said to me.

''I can't dance,'' I complained to her but she wasn't buying it. She dragged me up.

''Come on,'' she said.

We stood on the fountain, jumping about crazy when I caught Paul staring at me. I stopped and went over to him.

''Are you okay Paul?'' I asked. He didn't look good.

''Just smoking some of my stash,'' he said half sleeping.

''I think you should stop smoking that stuff, that stuff's going to your head,'' I said to him.

''No way this stuff's the bomb,'' he said back.

I gave him a kiss on the head and joined Brooke-Ashley back on the fountain.

1 HOUR LATER

The party was still lively and it was 1.00am. David just sat in his wheelchair while some little brunette tried to get his attention but wasn't working. Marko was talking to some guys his age and he looked like he was having a good time with them. Paul just chilled on the couch with a bottle of beer and once again another cigarette. Brooke-Ashley and Dwayne were sitting together laughing at me and Laddie dancing together, jumping about. I could tell she was thinking that me and Laddie acted like children but who cares.

It was so much fun and I didn't want it to end.


	3. Hung over

Chapter 3: Hung over

I had so much fun at the party last night, I never knew Paul never slept with me last night. When I got to the main part of the cave, he was lying on the couch looking like crap.

''Aww Paul what's up?'' I asked enjoying this.

''I'm hung over, give me a kiss to make me feel better please,'' he begged.

''I don't know about that one, you might puke on me,'' I laughed.

''Vampires can't be sick,'' he said correcting me.

I gave in and gave him a kiss. That made him smile.

''You look like s**t man,'' Marko said coming out from the tunnels, followed by the rest of the boys and Brooke-Ashley laughing.

''Don't rub it in,'' he said tired of hearing about it.

''Well Paul we're going out come on,'' David said still laughing.

Paul groaned.

''Well you shouldn't get pure smashed at the party if you knew this was going to happen,'' I said to him.

''So, it was fun and I don't care I'm hung over,'' Paul said.

''Yes you do,'' I said back.

''Ok fine I'm tired and I don't feel like going out but I have to eat maybe I'll be a bit better.'' he said to me.

''Let's just hope they aren't drinking,'' Marko said laughing. Laddie was a bit confused but left it.

That earned us all a laugh. Paul just groaned.

''Leigh I can't drive,'' Paul said to me.

''Guys Paul can't drive so can we ride with you'se?'' I asked David and Marko.

''Sure why not?'' David said.

''Come on sleepy head,'' Marko mocked Paul.

''Marko shut up and leave me alone, I don't feel well,'' he said.

''Aww that's a shame isn't it people?'' he asked everybody around us.

''Yeah,'' they all replied laughing.

Paul knew we wouldn't let this go.

We arrived at the boardwalk to drop off Laddie and went to the beach and found a surfer party. Great our best meals. We quickly fed and went to the boardwalk. It was a quiet night out mind you that Paul was hung over but it was still fun making fun of him.

Everything was quiet when Dwayne burst out with…

''Who's tired, am not,'' he said smiling looking at Paul.

''Quit it man or am going to punch you,'' Paul said getting tired of his mocking.

''That's if you can even walk in a straight line,'' he said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh to. It was shame but funny at the same time, that'll teach him in future not to drink so much.


	4. Fun, Fun and more Fun

Chapter 4: Fun, Fun and more Fun

Tonight I wanted to do something different that we hadn't done yet. I used to do it when I was younger but not much anymore. I wanted to play football. They agreed. We made our way to the beach and came across a big bit of sand to play but we needed a ball.

We stole someone's ball when they walked past. We made teams. Dwayne in goals. Brooke-Ashley didn't want to play but Laddie just sat with her to keep her company, she didn't know how to play. Me and Marko were in a team whereas David and Paul were in a team. Me and Marko started first and we tackled both David and Paul and I went for a shot and missed.

Just then Dwayne took off his jacket.

''Wheet Wheel,'' shouted Brooke-Ashley.

He just smiled and winked at her whereas we laughed.

It was fun. Paul scored and rubbed it in my face I wanted to punch him, he kept doing it every time he scored and I was getting tired of it.

''Dwayne stop letting his goals in, he keeps annoying me,'' I shouted at him.

''I'm not letting them in,'' Dwayne said getting the ball.

Time went by and the score was 8-6 to me and Marko. When I scored I literately jumped on Marko decking it to the ground. When Marko scored he grabbed me and spun me around. David scored three for his team as well as Paul. They lost, they weren't happy but losing happens.

''Aww Paul did you lose to a girl that's shocking, I thought you were better than that,'' I said mocking him.

''You got lucky, you had Marko,'' he said trying to cover up the truth.

''Sure, but just admit it you got bet off of a girl,'' I said to him.

''Ok fine I got bet off of a girl there happy?'' he said while walking to the bikes.

''Yes thank you for admitting it,'' I said before bursting out laughing.

He still wasn't pleased until we got home that we went to sleep but as we were getting into bed,

''Maybe you'll do better next time,'' smiling at him.

He just growled and smirked.


	5. Hunting old friends

Chapter 5: Hunting old friends

We were really hungry tonight, I felt like going on a killing rampage. We left Laddie at the cave as he was 17 now, he was old enough to stay by himself. Everyone felt the same so tonight we looked for a big group of people. Bingo at least 12 people, 2 each. I wanted more but we'll see what happens.

We seeked them out and when David gave us the signal we pounced.

Just then I recognised who David was killing, it was mine and Brooke-Ashley old friend Siananne, what was she doing here. Everyone stopped eating.

''Leigh, Brooke-Ashley is that you'se?'' Nicola asked.

''Nicola? Wardah? Alan, Gillian, Gurpreet, Brookelyn, Tayyabba, Emily? Alice? Is that you'se?'' I asked them.

''Yeah it's us what are you doing here and what are you?'' Nicola asked nervously.

''We're your worst nightmare,'' Brooke-Ashley said.

''What?'' Wardah asked nervously.

Just then Paul fed on Wardah, draining her so fast.

Everyone was shocked but nobody was moving.

''What are you'se doing here?'' I asked them.

''We came here for a holiday, why are you here?'' Alan asked.

''We live here but you won't be in a minute,'' I said to them.

''Please don't kill us,'' Alice pleaded but she was doing David's head in so he fed on her and that was his two.

''Please Leigh you don't have to do this,'' Nicola said when I was walking towards her.

''Well Nicola this is what I do to survive and you're here ready for the taking,'' I said smirking.

''Leigh you're not a monster, you're our friend come on we can help you, please,'' she begged.

''Your nothing to me anymore,'' I said. Saying that I drained her and all you heard where screams.

We went to the rest of the people who we were to feed on. I got Gurpreet.

Paul got Emily. Marko got Tayyabba and Gillian. Brooke-Ashley got a randomer and so did Dwayne. That just left Alan and Brooklyne.

Brooke-Ashley thought back to when she had a laugh with Alan in school. Hearing his laugh made her laugh. She actually felt sorry for him being in this position right now. As the others put away the bodies Brooke-Ashley and Alan where having a conversation.

''I'm sorry for trying to kill you but I don't want to kill you, I've missed you,'' Brooke-Ashley said to him.

''I'm so scared right now, I don't know what to think, I can't believe you're here and I have met you all those years ago,'' Alan said to her before Alan's head was ripped off of his body.

''Dwayne what are you doing?'' Brooke-Ashley shouted.

''Killing him since you weren't doing it,'' Dwayne said back.

''Jealous are we?'' she said smirking.

He smirked and walked towards the fire to put Alan's body in it when Brooke-Ashley looked over and there was Brooklyne trying to flirt with her man. She wasn't having that. She ran up behind her and jumped on her and drained her.

''Now who's jealous?'' Dwayne asked laughing.

She kissed him and walked off with the others to go and have fun and head back to see Laddie.


	6. Falling Out

Chapter 6: Falling out

Me and Brooke-Ashley were arguing over Laddie. I thought we should tell Laddie all about us and that Brooke-Ashley and Dwayne weren't his real mum and dad and that we weren't his real family. She obviously didn't agree.

''Stop shouting at my mum,'' Laddie shouted at me. I lost it.

''She's not your mum,'' I blurted out.

That got their attention.

''What?'' Laddie said looking at Brooke-Ashley.

''She's lying Laddie don't listen to her,'' she was defending herself.

''But why would she lie about something like that?'' Laddie asked.

''She's just jealous that she can't have children,'' Brooke-Ashley said.

''Neither can you Laddie is not your child and it's time he knew that,'' I said.

Dwayne and Marko and Paul and David came in asking what was going on but Brooke-Ashley ran out the cave crying.

''What's wrong with her?'' Dwayne asked me.

''Nothing,'' I said.

''Leigh tell me the truth,'' Dwayne said.

''Ok,'' I motioned for him to come over to me.

''Ok fine when she was younger she was raped and was pregnant but she had to get rid of the kid, happy now?'' I asked walking away from him. He just stood there thinking that how could she have been raped, she was such a nice girl.

LADDIE'S POV

I can't believe what just happened, was what Leigh said was true? I didn't know but I was going to find out. I wanted to know who was my real mum and dad. I really liked Dwayne and Brooke-Ashley being my mum and dad, they practically raised me from birth. I was going to find out no matter how long it takes.


	7. Secret

Chapter 7: Secret

We couldn't find Brooke-Ashley anywhere but we never knew that Laddie knew where she was.

''Laddie where is she?'' Dwayne asked getting angry.

''I'm not telling, you'll just shout at her, I'm confused right now about all of it,'' he said back.

''Laddie if you don't tell then we can't find her,'' Dwayne asked hitting a wall.

''Nope,'' he said.

BROOKE-ASHLEY'S POV

I walked away from the cave, just kept on walking when I realised I headed out of Santa Cruz. I kept on walking anyway

''Look who we have here,'' a man's voice came from behind me.

I stopped and looked round to see 5 guys watching me. I knew they were vampires because vampires can tell if someone else is a vampire. They obviously knew I was one as well.

''All alone,'' he said.

I just stood and watched.

''What you doing on our turf?'' the one that looked like the leader said.

''I walked away from mine and stumbled here but I'll be leaving now,'' I said while turning round to walk in the opposite direction.

''Oh no you don't if you want you can join us, we could use another person on our side because were going to take down a coven in Santa Cruz and I believe it's yours,'' he said laughing.

''No you leave them alone,'' I shouted, I didn't want them hurt, especially Dwayne.

''Too late, your coming with us or we kill you,'' he said while the others laughed.

I had to go, I didn't want to die but I had to warn them.

They showed me where they were staying and I thought I would go and when the sun went down I would shoot out and warn one of them and tell them not to tell. It had to be Marko, who else.

The sun went down and I quickly looked about, they were still dead to the world. I got out of where they were staying and ran back to Santa Cruz.

''Marko can you hear me?'' I asked.

'''Yeah where the hell are you, we've been worried sick,'' he said.

''That's not important can you get away from the rest and meet me on the secluded part of the beach. NOW!'' I said.

''Ok,'' was all he said back.

I made my way to the beach and saw him standing there. He ran up to me and gave me a hug.

''Ok so what is it?'' he asked getting straight to the point.

''There's another coven coming to kill you'se,'' I said to him.

''How do you know that?'' he asked me.

''Well I kind of came across the coven when I walked out of Santa Cruz and they said that I should join them to take you'se down but I'm not doing that so am warning you'se, there coming tonight, please don't tell I told you please, Marko I can trust you.'' I said to him.

''Ok but what you going to do?'' he asked me.

''Well I've got a plan, I'll come here with them and all of you'se will be here anyway and I come up to you'se and I'll wink at the rest of them so they know I am just using them and then we kill them simple,'' I said smiling.

''That's a plan and a half,'' he said high fiving me.

''I'll need to get back to them before they realise I told you,'' I said to him.

''Ok see you later,'' he said before we parted each other.

When I got back they asked were I was and just used an excuse to say I was hungry.

''So when do we go and kill,'' I said playing along.

''I thought you didn't want to kill your precious little family,'' the leader said.

I had to get some names around here.

''Before we go any further can I at least get your names?'' I asked them.

''Well my name is Jarred, Sam, Jacob, James and Elliot. So what's your name?'' he asked me.

''Brooke-Ashley,'' I said.

They smiled and we made our way out to their bikes. I got on behind the leader Jarred. I can't believe he thought I actually liked him. We made our way to the beach and I saw them all looking at me thinking why I am there.

We stopped the bikes and got off and while I got off.

''You ok babe?'' Jarred asked me.

I nodded. I looked at Dwayne who looked like he wanted to rip apart his body.

''Can I get a few last words with them before you kill them?'' I asked.

''Hurry up,'' he said.

I made my way over, every pair of eyes watching me. I was wondering where Laddie was, he was probably at the cave since he didn't know that we were vampires. I walked up to Leigh and slapped her right across the face. I winked at her as if to say I'm still with you'se, I'm using them. Next I walked up to Dwayne who didn't smile but just stared at me. He looked angry with me but I couldn't deal with it here. I winked at him and moved towards his ear.

''I'm still with you'se, I'm still with you, I'm using them to get here so we can kill them… I love you,'' I whispered in his ear. He still had no expression on his face.

With that I made my way back to them. I stood beside the leader while he put is hand around my waist. I could tell Dwayne wasn't pleased.

''How did you know we were coming?'' Jarred asked.

''We had a hunch,'' David said that and when he did me and Marko looked at each other.

''Did you now?'' Jarred asked with a smirk.

''Yeah,'' David said back.

''Well now you know why we are here, I best we get it over and done with,'' Jarred said while flying towards David.

David flew to him and they started fighting as everyone else. Jarred was shocked when I turned on him but after they were taking care of I had some people I had to say sorry to. We were all looking at each other and Leigh started walking away.

LEIGH'S POV

I started walking away.

''Where are you going, we need to sort this out, one on one,'' Brooke-Ashley shouted at me.

''No,'' I shouted back and walked into the cave everyone following me leaving Brooke-Ashley. She walked away from the cave.


	8. Memories

Chapter 8: Memories

She went to the carrousel to try and forget what had happened. When she sat on a horse memories where flowing back to her.

_Flashback_

''Wha…What, what you doing waving your hand in front of my face?''

''You were staring at something and totally blanked out.''

''.God. Look at them,''

''Look who's the one who's staring now.''

''Hey you were doing it too, to the dark-haired one so there you go and I don't care that blonde one is hot,''

''Yeah let's go for something to eat,''

''Ok.''

_End of Flashback_

BROOKE-ASHLEY'S POV

I went back to the cave to try and apologise to Leigh and Dwayne.

''Leigh, I'm sorry for hitting you and arguing with you. I'm sorry maybe he should know by now,'' I said to her while everybody stared at me.

''Are you? Well I'm sorry to I don't know what came over me,'' she said to me.

''Sisters?'' I asked holding out my arms for a hug.

''Sisters,'' she replied receiving the hug.

All the boys just stared apart from Dwayne as he wasn't there.

''Where's Dwayne?'' I asked.

''Outside,'' David replied.

I walked outside and I looked around and then looked up and saw him up the top of the cliff.

''Hey,'' I asked nervously.

''Why didn't you tell me the truth?'' he asked me.

''What truth?'' I denied it.

''YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT,'' he said angrily.

''Ok I'm sorry I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't want to be with me anymore,'' I started to cry.

He just looked at me.

''I'm sorry for not telling you. I love you so much and I didn't want to tell you just incase you didn't like me anymore and…and…'' I was cut off.

Dwayne kissed me on the lips, mostly because he wanted me to shut up but who cares he was kissing me. When we parted we hugged and shared one last kiss before heading inside. Everything was right again.


	9. Boys vs Girls

Chapter 9: Boys Vs Girls

We were all sitting about the cave. The boys were looking at each other laughing.

''What's wrong with you'se?'' I asked.

''Nothing just laughing,'' Paul laughed.

Just then Brooke-Ashley stood up and started to walk when Marko tripped her up and started laughing even more.

''What was that for?'' Brooke-Ashley asked Marko.

''Nothing,'' Marko replied.

''Then why did you do it?'' she asked.

''It was fun,'' he said through laughter and soon all the boys were laughing again.

''Why is that so funny?'' I asked this time.

''Because she fell,'' Dwayne said through laughter.

''That wasn't funny,'' I said getting angry.

''And what you going to do about it?'' Marko asked smirking.

''We're going to get you Marko,'' I said to him.

''Oh really,'' he said standing up.

''Yeah and nobody's here to help you,'' Brooke-Ashley said to him smirking.

''Oh yeah,'' he said. While he said that all the boys stood up.

''Please, you'se, we could take you'se,'' Brooke-Ashley said laughing.

''Yeah, wow five boys and two girls, as if we can't take you'se, bring it,'' I said.

As I said that they started coming towards us and we shot off like bullets through the tunnels. They were chasing us but I couldn't help but laugh.

''You done a bad thing Leigh,'' Marko shouted at me.

''Try and catch me then,'' I shouted at him, annoying him.

''Ok,'' he said.

He got hold of me but I got loose.

''Is that the best you've got?'' I said just before getting pushed to the ground by Paul.

''Is that the best you've got?'' Paul asked me laughing.

''That wasn't funny, you're not allowed to jump out on people,'' I complained.

''Aww bad me, but you are going to pay,'' he said lifting me up.

''No I'm sorry Paul, Marko am sorry and I'm sorry to everybody,'' I begged but they weren't listening.

Paul and Marko were walking down a tunnel when I heard a scream.

''Brooke-Ashley, what they doing to her?'' I asked them.

''Oh who knows but you're getting it too,'' Marko said smirking his Cheshire grin.

''Oh no please no I'll do anything for you, please,'' I begged again.

I didn't want to end up like Brooke-Ashley whatever was happening to her. We got to a door and Marko walked in first followed by Paul carrying me over his shoulder. When I got in I saw Brooke-Ashley handcuffed to the wall with lots of gunk all over her. It looked like dead bugs, blood, sick and some sort of green stuff. It was disgusting even for us, dead people.

''I'm so sorry please don't do that to me,'' I said to them.

They didn't listen and handcuffed me as well. I looked at all their faces. They were smiling at us. It wasn't funny.

''You'se are so dead when we get out of these,'' Brooke-Ashley said to them.

They just laughed but Laddie just stared. David suddenly disappeared and I knew he was getting that gunky stuff. I was scared for some reason but I didn't care, I just knew I had to wash my hair after this. I looked at them and they were laughing quietly this time Laddie joined in.

Suddenly…

''Splosh!'' was all I heard going over me.

''DAVID YOU ARE SO DEAD!'' I shouted at the top of my voice.

''Aww what was that, I couldn't hear what you said because of all that stuff over your mouth,'' he said laughing making the others laugh as well.

They walked out and left us sitting there, handcuffed and with gunk over us. I looked at Brooke-Ashley. She was smiling.

''What are you smiling at?'' I asked her.

''I've got the keys,'' she said.

''What how did you get them?'' I asked her amazed.

''You know I can be really sneaky,'' she said smartly.

We got loose and we quietly walked to the bathroom to wash our hair. It was stinking what came out of our hairs. Thank god we washed our hair, it was fresh and nice. They boys were beyond dead.

We were walking to the main cave when we heard them talking about us so we hid in the shadows and listened.

''Did you see their faces?'' Paul said laughing.

''Yeah that was funny,'' Marko said laughing.

''When are we letting them go?'' Paul asked.

''Don't know what do you'se think?'' David asked the rest.

''Maybe a week,'' Dwayne said.

''Yeah,'' Marko agreed.

Just then we came out and said…

''Maybe you should let us out right away,'' I said us two appearing at the start of the tunnel.

''How did you'se get out?'' David asked.

''You've got to watch out for me David I can be sneaky,'' Brooke-Ashley said holding up the keys.

''Smart girl,'' Paul said smirking at her.

''Don't smart girl me, how dare you do that to us,'' she said angrily.

''It was a joke can't you take a joke?'' Paul asked.

I went for him and pushed him to the ground.

''I can take a joke but how about we put that stuff over your hair?'' I asked him smirking.

''You touch my hair and you'll regret it,'' Paul said furious.

''Leigh he means that, he doesn't like people touching his hair,'' Dwayne said.

''Aww do you not well that's a shame,'' I said with that I messed up his hair.

''LEIGH,'' he shouted.

I stood up and ran for my life. I knew he would catch me but I still ran. It happened again, he caught me and put me in the handcuffs, checking me to make sure I didn't have the keys but I could have them anywhere and the same old stuff over my hair. When he tried to kiss me I pulled away not wanting one, he smirked.

He soon left happy he found I didn't have them or did I?

The key was in my mouth and I was going to have to wash my hair AGAIN!


	10. Midnight Swim

Chapter 10: Midnight swim

Tonight we were getting revenge. We made a plan and we hoped it would work. We went out tonight but me and Brooke-Ashley went our separate ways from the boys. The boys went and done something and we let Laddie explore the boardwalk himself whereas we went down to the beach for a midnight swim. Brooke-Ashley jumped in and went out quite far but not me I went in just a little before her. I couldn't really swim. We started our plan. I walked out of the water while sitting down in the sand looking out to Brooke-Ashley. Just then Brooke-Ashley started flapping about in the water.

''Guys help Brooke-Ashley's getting eating by a shark, HURRY!'' I shouted acting scared trying not to laugh.

''What!'' Dwayne shouted.

''Brooke-Ashley's getting eating by a shark, help her,'' I shouted.

They came running down the beach so fast it was unbelievable. The boys appeared at my side while Dwayne jumped in to get Brooke-Ashley.

When they're backs were turned away from me I kept laughing quietly. I couldn't help it, it was so funny.

When Dwayne came out of the water, Brooke-Ashley's eyes were shut. I knew she was dying to laugh.

''Brooke-Ashley are you ok?'' Dwayne kept saying to her worriedly.

''Come on girl,'' was all you heard all around us.

Brooke-Ashley couldn't keep it in no longer and we burst out laughing. They were worried and shocked at the same time.

''Hahaha I can't believe you fell for that,'' she said laughing.

''What you mean that wasn't real you were kidding on?'' Dwayne said to her.

''Yes we were getting you back for handcuffing us and putting that gunk over our hair.''

''That wasn't funny Brooke-Ashley,'' he said to her.

I burst out laughing and they all looked at me.

''That wasn't funny Leigh, Dwayne was really worried there,'' Marko said to me.

''Well that's what you get, so in future don't annoy us and we won't annoy you,'' I said to them.

With that Dwayne stood up and helped Brooke-Ashley up too while walking towards the boardwalk to get Laddie and go to the bikes to go home. I was still laughing when Paul put his arm around me and I stopped. I looked at him, he looked worried as well and I just had to burst out laughing again.


End file.
